Promise of the Necklace
by Litayoliechi
Summary: Sango remembers what it has happened to get her to where she is. SangoxSess


-1A/N: Yay for one shots! This one is a Sango/Sess with lots of flashback. I just felt like writing it! I hope you like it.

---------------------------------

She sighed as she looked over the valley from her spot. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes. Something stirred within her. Something she didn't want to visit tonight but by now she had no choice. Her memories sucked her in.

"_Kagome! Watch out!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he blocked an attack from a demon. Kagome moved out of range a little but still refused to stop fighting. When the demon tried to attack her again, Inu-Yasha growled and picked her up and moved her far away.  
"You. Stay. Out. Of. The. Battle. Do you understand?"  
"No! I will help!" She yelled back.  
"No you wont! You are not in fighting shape and you are a distraction! You will stay here!" He growled, adding force to his words. Kagome blinked looked away and didn't move. Inu-Yasha, taking that as a yes, ran back to the battle grounds. Kagome stood there and watched the battle while chewing on her lip. Once the demon was disposed of, Inu-Yasha walked over to her, handed her the shard and watched as she purified it and put it in the small jar. Reaching up, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
"You should rest…its getting hard for you to do that lately…" He said softly as he lifted her up and carried Kagome away, leaving the demonic mess to Miroku. Sango sighed softly and followed the couple. After finding them in a small clearing, she had wished she had stay back a little longer. The sight she saw tore at her. Inu-Yasha was sitting with a sleeping Kagome in his lap. His hands resting on her stomach protectively. She wanted that…someone to give her their child, their heart, their all. _

Shifting, she watched as sun rose from its position on the eastern horizon. Why were the only memories resurfacing now? She was past that now…it had been years since she had last seen anyone. Softly her teeth found her bottom lip and started to chew on it without her noticing it as another memory rose up like the sun.

_Sesshoumaru stood before her, in his icy beauty. Within an hour, she found herself somehow tangled within his arms and enjoying it. Within another hour though, he was gone, leaving her in the woods floor, naked and alone. He had left a small necklace with the most beautiful gem of amber on it. Holding it against her chest, she cried, remembering his words. 'I will make you mine. You will have everything. Including your brother.' He was going to bring her Kohaku. _

Reaching up, she touched the small amber necklace she still wore to this day. By now though, it was only a fraction of its original size. How many times had she thrown this at him, broken it and crying over it instantly only to find the biggest piece re-attached on the table in the morning? She was getting better at controlling her anger now..after all of these years.

_Sango's face was bright red as Miroku kissed her so softly on the lips. His hands, for once, weren't exploring her body, instead they were holding her close to him. Something inside her cried that this was wrong, something bad was going to happen, but she just wanted this one kiss from Miroku. She wanted to be loved, to be shown love by the one who preached his love to her daily instead of being loved by the one who never said anything about her value, just came to her, pulled her close and claimed her. He gave her gifts each time, almost as if for payment. Right now she wanted to be kissed and not receive a gift, not to be paid. But that wasn't meant to be. Instantly, she felt Miroku ripped away from her and the cold wind hit her where his body had been. Looking up, she paled.  
"S…Sesshoumaru…wh..what…what are you…what are you doing?!?! Stop!" The demon lord looked at Sango coldly before tossing the monk into a nearby tree. Sango screamed and ran over to Miroku. _

"_Miroku…Miroku!" She called, trying to make sure he was ok. Sesshoumaru walked up to the pair and grabbed the monk by his throat, lifting him off his feet, Sesshoumaru glared at him.  
"Were you willing." He growled.  
"Wha…what?" Sango stuttered as she reached for his arm.  
"Don't touch me. Were you willing in at intimate action with this…thing." He stated again, the ice apparent in his voice.   
"Sango! Miroku! What's wrong!?" Kagome yelled as she and Inu-Yasha ran into the small clearing that was to be their camp and froze. Inu-Yasha was instantly between his visibly pregnant mate and his older brother. Drawing his sword, he pointed it to Sesshoumaru.   
"Move Sango. Put him down Sesshoumaru." Inu-Yasha growled. Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't move from the slowly suffocating monk.   
"If you value his life you will answer the question woman. Were you willing." Sango chocked back a sob as she made sure Inu-Yasha didn't have a clear shot at Sesshoumaru.  
"….yes….I was…." She whispered softly, knowing what was to come. Sesshoumaru tossed the monk behind Sango, towards his brother. Spinning, he grabbed Sango by the neck and made sure she could feel his nails against her fragile skin.  
"You betray me willingly…You are worthless to me." With that, he tossed her back gentler then he had done with Miroku and was gone. Sango laid in her spot, pulled her legs up to her chest and sobbed as the man she had loved with all her being discarded her as if she was completely worthless for something that was completely her fault._

Carefully, she chocked back a soft sob as she wiped her eyes. Kagome had tried to be helpful then, she remembered that, but how much could a 7 month pregnant woman with her own mood swings help? This is what loneliness did to her, made her think of useless memories. Moving towards the railing, she sat down and rested her hands on her stomach. She had only been up for a few hours and already her body ached. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of the newly risen sun to warm her face as another wave of memories hit her.

_Kagome's face was beaded with sweat as she screamed again.  
"We are almost there…" Inu-Yasha said as she ran next to Kirara. He had wanted to take Kagome on his own, being that he was faster, but it would be harder for poor Kagome. Once they reached the village, Inu-Yasha carried her carefully into Keade's hut and laid her down as the old ran around to get things ready. Sango asked if she could help but Kaede nodded and told Sango what to do. It took a little, ok a lot, or pushing to get Inu-Yasha out of the room, but once Kagome started screaming, he would run back in to everyone's annoyance. When finally her water had broken, he had stayed out. About 2 hours later Kagome was still in labor with little progress made when a scream came from outside. Getting up quickly, Sango ran to the door to see what was going on. Once outside, she saw her worst nightmare. Kohaku was right there, his Kasurigama in the back of a poor villager.  
"Kohaku!"  
"Sango! Go back inside and help lady Kagome, we will handle him." Miroku said. _

"_No! She is ok. He is my brother!" 'And all I have left…' She thought as she ran towards her brother. Miroku put himself between her and Kohaku. He didn't touch her, he hadn't since the event with Sesshoumaru. That hadn't helped her mental state at all. Both the men who loved her in two different ways abandoned her on the same day. _

"_Sango…please stop. Kagome needs you right now. We can ha…n…d…." Miroku's eyes went white from pain as he fell to his knees before her and Kohaku pulled his weapon back.  
"Miroku!" She cried as she knelt and caught him. He smiled at her softly as his purple robes became dark maroon from his wound.   
"I…am…not..as…sss..strong…as…you…s..Sango…for…give…me.." He said as he coughed up some blood and died in her arms.  
"Miroku! No!" She held him close and cried. After a minute, she felt a shadow fall over her. Looking up, she met her brother's blank eyes. Lifting his weapon up, he prepared to attack. Closing her eyes, Sango waited for him to kill her this time. Her body tensed when she heard the sound of the chain releasing but the impact never came. Opening her eyes, she looked up and felt herself pale. _

_Kohaku's weapon was on the ground, his body completely still and a slender hand through his chest. Instantly the boy's body was thrown to the side and a single jewel shard was dropped by her. But she didn't care about it, she stared at her brothers unmoving body for a minute before turning to his killer.  
"Bastard! You..you said you would give him to me! You..you just killed him! Youd didn't do anything for him!" sometime Sango had gotten on her feet and how she was betting on Sesshoumaru's armor with her bloody fists.  
"Liar…you liar! I…I…I hate you!…You lied you said…you said you would help him..no..not…kill him…"  
"This Sesshoumaru has known of your hate. You let another male touch you and as for the boy, any bonds made involving him and yourself were dissolved when you betrayed me." He said calmly. Too calmly for Sango's tastes. _

"_You killed him!"  
"This Sesshoumaru has killed many." _

"_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She sobbed as she continued to pound on his armor. Some point, she found herself clinging to him, hating the armor that put a barrier between herself and his warmth, as she cried. _

Sango put a hand on her face as she felt herself crying for the death of her brother. It had taken her some time, but finally she understood that her brother would have had the memories of everything he had done and to make an 11 year old boy life with that was too cruel.  
"I see you still tend to think of useless things." The deep voice said from the veranda's doors. Sango turned and smiled softly through her tears. Within a blink of an eye, he was next to her, his arm around her, holding her close as she cried silently.  
"I am s.."  
"Don't apologize mate. This Sesshoumaru caused you much pain. But it will be better soon." Sango nodded and looked down at her swollen stomach.  
"Only a few more months.." She said softly as she rubbed it and felt her child kick back in response. It made her smile.  
Sesshoumaru watched as his mate smiled at their child. He wasn't sure when he could tell her that he had kept his word and that within the next few months, his human mate would have her brother back. At least his soul and this time around, she would be able to raise him so that he would be happy, not the troubled youth that would have been left after Naraku's games.

"Yes mate…only a few more months.." _Until I have fulfilled the promise of your necklace.._


End file.
